This invention relates in general to the construction of classroom, typing and similar desks and, in particular, to a new and useful work desk which comprises a subassembly which includes a longitudinally extending support frame forming a base for a box-like case and a transversely extending support frame connected into the longitudinal frame from respective opposite sides and adjacent respective opposite ends and which are adapted to be covered by desk plates which extend laterally from the central box-like case and wherein the entire assembly is supported by vertical legs which are secured to the outer ends of the transverse frames.